elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Howletts Wild Animal Park
Howletts Wild Animal Park ist ein Tierpark in Bekesbourne bei Canterbury in der englischen Grafschaft Kent. Historischer Abriss Der Park wurde 1957 als Privatzoo von John Aspinall gegründet und begann mit der Haltung eines Kapuzineraffen, einer Tigerin und zwei Himalaya-Bären. Benannt ist der Park nach dem Herrenhaus des Anwesens. Für die Öffentlichkeit zugänglich wurde der Park 1975. Um diese Zeit kaufte Aspinall aus Platzmangel in Howletts wegen der Vielzahl von Tieren ein weiteres Gelände in Kent, wo er 1973 einen zweiten Park eröffnet, den seit 1976 öffentlich zugänglichen Port Lympne Wild Animal Park. Seit 1984 werden beide Einrichtungen von der Aspinall-Foundation betrieben. Howletts umfasst dabei 36 ha. Anlagen im Park Howletts Wild Animal Park hält eine der größten Gorilla-Zuchtgruppen der Welt. Daneben leben in Howletts Rothunde, Spitzmaulnashörner, Sibirische Tiger und andere Arten. Elefanten 'Geschichte der Elefantenhaltung' 'Haltung Asiatischer Elefanten' Die Elefantenhaltung begann mit einem Schwerpunkt auf Asiatischen Elefanten. Seit 1971 lebten in Bekesbourne die Kühe Buria†, Rani, Motki und Pugli† sowie der Bulle Bindu. Auch ein im Zoo Hannover geborene Asiatenbulle namens Assam† kam 1971 dorthin. 'Die ersten Afrikanischen Elefanten in Howletts WAP' Etwas länger scheint ein Afrikanerbulle mit Namen Toto† dort gelebt zu haben, der bereits 1969 nach Bekesbourne kam und dort 1989 gestorben ist. Im Jahr 1971, als die Asiatischen Elefanten Kent erreichten, traf auch der Afrikanische Bulle Bwana aus dem Krüger-Nationalpark in Howletts ein (gestorben 1985). Nach ihm kam die heutige Matriarchin Masa† in den Tierpark, im selben Jahr auch die Kuh Belah†, die 2003 starb. Masa†, seit 1972 in Kent, ist der Elefant mit dem längsten Aufenthalt dort, sie starb am 4.September 2019. 'Aufgabe der Haltung der Asiatischen Elefanten 1977' 1977 gab der Howletts Park die Haltung der Asiaten auf und die dort gehaltene Tiere ab an den wenig zuvor errichteten Port Lympne Wild Animal. Dafür kam 1980 die Afrikanerin Shibi† aus Simbabwe nach Howletts. 'Erste Zuchterfolge mit dem Paar Bwana† und Masa†' 1982 gab es mit der Geburt von Sabi† (Tochter von Bwana† und Masa†, gestorben 1989) einen ersten Zuchterfolg. Ihm folgte mit Sabis† Schwester Swana† 1985 ein weiterer. Nach dem Tod von Bwana† kam 1987 mit dem zehnjährigen Jungbullen Jums ein weiterer Bulle nach Howletts, der später die Zucht fortführen sollte. Geboren wurden als Kälber von Bwana† (und Masa) in Howletts: #Sabi†, weiblich, geboren am 25.05.1982. Sie wuchs in Howletts auf und starb bereits mit nur sieben Jahren am 29.09.1989; #Swana†, weiblich, geboren am 02.07.1985, wuchs in Howletts auf und lebte bis zu ihrem Tod im April 2013 in ihrer Geburtsfamilie mit eigenem Nachwuchs (Kälber: Umna†, Janu, Etana, Impy). 'Die Elefanten aus dem Zoo Ramat Gan (Israel)' Zunächst aber kam eine Reihe von Afrikanischen Elefanten aus dem Zoo Ramat Gan nach Bekesbourne, als erste die sehr jungen Kuhkälber Tammi und Stavit† (Stuvite), Töchter des dortigen Zuchtbullen Yossi, mit ihren Müttern Katrina† und Aviva. Während die Töchter in Howletts aufwuchsen und auch dort blieben, kehrten die Mütter 1994 nach Ramat Gan zurück (Katrina† lebte ab 2001 bis zu ihrem Tod 2014 im französischen Zoo d'Amnéville). Wenig später trafen an ihrer Stelle aus Ramat Gan ebenfalls 1994 Yossis Halbschwestern Sara† und Lara† in Canterbury ein. Beide waren von Yossi gedeckt worden und gebaren bald nach ihrer Ankunft in Howletts ihre Kälber Osh (der 2004 an den Oakland Zoo in Kalifornien abgegeben wurde) bzw. Issa†. Weder Lara† und ihre Tochter Issa†, noch Sara† kamen in Howletts in den Östrus. Scheinbar war der soziale Druck der anderen Kühe für die beiden Jungen Mütter zu hoch. Auch in ihrer späteren neuen Umgebung hat es noch zwei Jahre gedauert bis der Zyklus wieder einsetzte. Nach Aufgabe der Haltung Asiatischer Elefanten auch in Port Lympne gingen Sara†, Lara† und Issa† 2006 in diesen anderen von der Aspinall-Foundation betriebenen Park, um die große Elefantengruppe in Howletts zu verkleinern. Sara† ist dort 2008, Lara† 2011 und Issa† 2013 verstorben, und mit Kruger† gab es dort einen weiteren Afrikanerbullen zur Zucht. Tammi und Stavit† blieben hingegen in Howletts und haben selbst schon Nachwuchs von Jums. Der Park verzeichnet also auch Geburten, die er der Überführung von trächtigen Kühen zu verdanken hat. Vater ist jeweils der Bulle Yossi im Zoo Ramat Gan (Israel): #'Osh', männlich, geboren am 24.05.1994 (Mutter: Sara††). Osh lebte die ersten zehn Jahre seines Leben in Howletts und wurde dann an den Oakland Zoo in Kalifornien (USA) abgegeben; #Issa†, weiblich, geboren am 27.07.1994 (Mutter: Lara†), blieb bei ihrer Mutter Lara† (bis zu deren Tod 2011) und auch bei ihrer Tante Sara† (bis zu deren Tod 2008) und zog 2006 mit ihnen in den Port Lympne Wild Animal Park um. Leider verstarb auch Issa†. Die Aspinal Foundation verlor im April 2013 mit Issa† in Port Lympne sowie Swana† und Stavit† in Howletts drei jungerwachsene afrikanische Kühe. 'Zucht mit dem Bullen Jums' Mit der Geburt von Jumar 1997 stellte zum ersten Mal der Bulle Jums seine Zuchtfähigkeit unter Beweis. Seitdem sind inzwischen insgesamt siebzehn Kälber von ihm in Howletts geboren worden. Wiederholt wird zumindest diskutiert, inwieweit inzwischen ein Bullentausch fällig ist, um Jums, der anscheinend regelmäßig mit Kühen und Kälbern zusammenlebt, nicht mit seinen älteren Töchtern paaren zu lassen. Während die nächstgeborenen Jungbullen Jassa und Jumar 2005 an den Vergel Safaripark in Spanien abgegeben wurden (der inzwischen geschlossen hat, weshalb die Zukunft der beiden Bullen derzeit unklar ist), ist Jums Tochter Justa† allerdings bereits von ihm gedeckt worden und hat 2010 ihre Tochter Manzi geboren. Sie selbst starb wenige Monate später. Neben diesen Kälbern gibt es noch jüngere, ab 2005 geborene Nachkommen von Jums, darunter die Töchter Jara, Jama, Uzuri und Etana sowie die Söhne Janu und Juva†. Jüngste Zugänge sind ein überlebender Zwillingsbulle namens Mchumba, eine Tochter von der im April 2013 verstorbenen Stavit† mit Namen Juluka und ein Bullkalb von der ebenfalls im April 2013 verstorbenen Swana†, das Impy genannt wurde. Die drei letzten wurden 2011 geboren. Jums zeugte demnach die bisher meisten Kälber in Howletts: #'Jumar', männlich, geboren am 15.04.1997 (Mutter: Tammi). Er wuchs in seiner Familie auf und ging 2005 zusammen mit Halbbruder Jassa im Alter von sieben Jahren in den Safaripark El Vergel in Spanien. Nach der Schließung dieses Parks hält er sich nun im Parque de la Naturaleza de Cabárceno auf und ist dort mehrfacher Vater geworden; #Umna†, weiblich, geboren am 18.07.1997 (Mutter: Swana† gest.04.2013). Umna† lebte mit Großmutter, Geschwistern und Halbgeschwistern bis zu ihrem Tod in Howletts. 2009 brachte sie ein kleines Kuhkalb zur Welt, das bald darauf wegen eines Herzfehlers starb. Dieses Kalb war gezeugt von Umnas Vater Jums. Umna selbst litt später an Koliken, an deren Folgen sie wohl am 05.07.2011 gestorben ist; #'Jassa', männlich, geboren am 06.08.1997 (Mutter: Masa). Der Sohn der Leitkuh Masa entwickelte sich gut und lebte einige Jahre mit seinem Halbbruder Jumar in El Vergel (Spanien). Nachdem der dortige Park geschlossen worden war, ging Jassa im April 2011 in den Zoo Lissabon (Portugal), wo er den verstorbenen Zuchtbullen John ersetzen soll; #Justa†, weiblich, geboren am 25.10.1998 (Mutter: Stavit† gest.04.2013). Justa lebte ebenfalls in ihrer Geburtsfamilie. Wie Umna wurde sie von ihrem Vater gedeckt und gebar im Juni 2010 ein Kalb (Manzi), dessen Aufzucht nach Justas Tod wenige Monate später ihrer Tante Tammi anvertraut wurde; #'Jara', weiblich, geboren am 27.04.2005 (Mutter: Tammi). Jara eröffnete die nächste Reihe von Geburten nach etwa sechseinhalbjähriger Pause. Sie lebt weierhin bei ihrer Mutter in Howletts; #'Janu', männlich, geboren am 07.07.2005 (Mutter: Swana† gest.04.2013). Janu wuchs in der Howletts-Gruppe auf und ging im Juli 2011 mit seinem Halbbruder Juva† in den Port Lympne Wild Animal Park, wo er mit dem Zuchtbullen Kruger† zusammenkam; #'Jama', weiblich, geboren am 17.07.2006 (Mutter: Masa), lebt mit Mutter, Sohn und Familie weiterhin in Howletts; #Juva†, männlich, geboren am 25.09.2006 (Mutter: Stavit†), wuchs in Howletts auf und ging mit Halbbruder Janu im Juli 2011 als Jungbulle nach Port Lympne, verstarb dort am 28.12.2012; #'Uzuri', weiblich, geboren am 17.02.2008 (Mutter: Tammi), lebt mit ihrer Mutter, ihrer Schwester Jama und der Großnichte ihrer Mutter, Manzi, in Howletts; #'Etana', weiblich, geboren am 22.12.2008 (Mutter: Swana† gest.04.2013), lebt mit ihrer Großmutter Masa und ihrem kleinen Bruder Impy in Howletts; #unbenanntes Kuhkalb, geboren am 21.06.2009 (Mutter: Umna†). Dieses Kalb ist der erste Nachwuchs aus der Zucht von Jums mit seinen Töchtern. Das kleine Mädchen starb nach einer Woche am 28.06.2009; #'Manzi', weiblich, geboren am 18.05.2010 (Mutter: Justa†). Manzi war das zweite Kalb von Jums und einer seiner Töchter. Sie wurde zunächst von ihrer Mutter abgelehnt und einige Wochen später doch angenommen. Sie verlor ihre Mutter erneut durch deren Tod wenige Monate nach Manzis Geburt am 26.10.2010. Seitdem wird sie von der Familie von Tammi, ihrer Großtante, mit aufgezogen; #unbenanntes Bullkalb, Zwilling, geboren am 25.01.2011 (Mutter: Masa). Während sein Zwillingsbruder und seine Mutter die Geburt überstanden, starb er direkt nach dieser schwierigen Geburt; #'Mchumba', männlich, Zwilling, geboren am 25.01.2011 (Mutter: Masa†). Mchumba ist der überlebende Zwilling nach der bei Elefanten seltenen Zwillingsgeburt und lebt bei seiner Mutter in Howletts; #namenloses Kuhkalb, geboren am 29.01.2011 (Mutter: Tammi). Weil das Kalb nicht bei seiner Mutter trank, wurde es mit der Flasche aufgezogen, starb aber schon nach einem Monat am 01.03.2011; #'Juluka', weiblich, geboren am 15.02.2011 (Mutter: Stavit† gest.04.2013). Juluka lebt bei ihrer Tante Tammi in Howletts, ihre Schwester Justa† ist bereits gestorben, ihr Bruder Juva† lebte seit Juli 2011 in Port Lympne und ist dort auch verstorben am 28.12.2012.; #'Impy', männlich, geboren am 05.06.2011 (Mutter: Swana† gest.04.2013), lebt mit seiner Großmutter Masa† in Howletts; #'Mirembe', weiblich, geboren am 07.06.2014 (Mutter: Tammi). 'Aktuelle Elefantengruppe' 'Elefantengruppe im Frühjahr 2011' Mit sechzehn Elefanten war die Howletter Elefantengruppe eine der größten in Europa. Neben dem Zuchtbullen Jums gehörten dazu die Leitkuh Masa† mit ihren Töchtern Swana† (geboren 1985) und Jama (2006) sowie ihrem jüngsten Sohn Mchumba (2011), einem überlebenden Zwilling. Von Tochter Swana+ lebten zu dieser Zeit drei Nachkommen in Howletts, die älteste Tochter von Jums, Umna† (1997), deren Bruder Janu (2005) und Schwester Etana (2008). Diese drei sind Enkel von Masa†. Daneben gab es zwei Kühe aus Ramat Gan in Bekesbourne: Tammi hatte ihre Töchter Jara (2005) und Uzuri (2008) bei sich und kümmerte sich auch um Manzi (Nelly) (2010), die (halb)verwaiste Enkelin ihrer Halbschwester Stavit†. Stavit† wiederum hatte drei Kälber von Jums geboren, von denen die älteste, Justa† (1998), 2010 gestorben war und zuvor Manzi geboren hatte. Daneben lebten in Howletts Justas Bruder Juva† (2006) und Schwester Juluka (2011). Ohne Kälber lebte im Park als "Tante" die Kuh Shibi†, nächst Masa† die zweitälteste in Howletts in Konkurrenz mit Jums, der ebenfalls etwa 1977 geboren wurde. 'Veränderungen der Gruppe im Sommer 2011' Im Verlauf des Sommers gab es einige Änderungen in der Zusammensetzung der Gruppe. Am 05.06.2011 wurde Swanas† viertes Kalb, der kleine Bulle Impy geboren. Einen Monat später, am 05.07.2011, starb die älteste Nachwuchskuh der jüngeren Generation, Umna†, und folgte damit dem Schicksal ihrer etwas jüngeren Halbschwester Justa†, die im Oktober 2010 gestorben war. Damit sind bereits zwei jüngere Kuh der Aspinall-Foundation für die künftige Zucht ausgefallen. Ebenfalls im Juli 2011, vermutlich noch vor Umnas† Tod, wurden die beiden Jungbullen Janu und Juva† an den Partnerpark in Port Lympne abgegeben, wo sie vom Zuchtbullen Kruger† lernen sollen, um später selbständig zu werden. Damit lebt nun Swana† ohne ihre älteste Tochter und ihren Sohn weiter in Howletts, hat dafür ein weiteres Kalb geboren. Ungeklärt ist weiter die Frage, wie lange Jums noch bei seiner Zuchtgruppe bleiben wird. Mit dem Tod von Umna† scheint die Dringlichkeit der Frage etwas geringer, allerdings leben ja weitere, nicht mehr ganz so junge Töchter weiterhin im Tierpark in Howletts. 'Todesfälle im April 2013' Im April 2013 ereigneten sich zwei Todesfälle unter den Kühen des Parks. Zunächst erlitt Swana† am 02.04.2013 bei einem Kampf mit einer anderen Kuh Verletzungen, die sie so sehr beeinträchtigten, dass sie nicht mehr auf die Beine kam. Es wurde daher entschieden, sie einzuschläfern. Derselbe Entschluss erfolgte acht Tage später, am 10.04.2013, als Stavit† nach der Behandlung einer Infektion an einem ihrer Hinterbeine kollabierte. Anscheinend kam auch sie nicht mehr auf die Beine und musste daher ebenfalls eingeschläfert werden. Damit verlor der Park innerhalb weniger Tage zwei seiner Zuchtkühe. Ein weiterer Todesfall ereignete sich im Port Lympne Wild Animal Park mit der in Howletts geborenen Issa†, die ebenfalls nicht mehr hochkam und in der Nacht des 11.04.2013 gestorben ist. Sie war die letzte überlebende Kuh der Familiengruppe, die von Howletts nach Port Lympne gegangen war. 'Abgabe von Jums und Bullentausch' Ende September 2015 wurde bekannt gegeben, dass nach mehreren Jahrzehnten Aufenthalt im Park der erfahrene Zuchtbulle Jums in den Parque de la Naturaleza Cabárceno nach Spanien abgegeben werden soll, wo er wiederum als Zuchtbulle für die dortigen Kühe vorgesehen ist. Jums wurde am 28.09.2015 in Kent verladen. Im Tausch mit Jums wird für Anfang Oktober 2015 der im Jahr 2000 in Cabárceno geborene Nachwuchsbulle Coco in Howletts Wild Animal Park erwartet, der bislang noch mit seiner Mutter Laura und seinem Bruder Yambo in Cabárceno lebte. Im Sommer 2018 werden die ersten Kälber von Coco in Howletts erwartet. 'Zucht mit Coco' Am Morgen des 10.09.2018 brachte Jama nach einer Tragzeit von 20 Monaten ihren ersten Nachwuchs, den gesunden kleinen Bullen Nusu mit einem Gewicht von 120kg, zu Welt. Damit hat Coco für seinen ersten Nachwuchs in Howletts gesorgt. Am 02.12.2019 wurde das zweite Bullkalb Oku von Coco mit der Kuh Uzuri geboren. Hoffentlich bekommt dieses Bullkalb noch viele Halbgeschwister als Spielkameraden. 'Elefanten in Howletts' Im Howletts Wild Animal Park leben demnach derzeit (Januar 2020) noch dreizehn Elefanten: *die Bullen: Coco und Jums Söhne Mchumba (Zwillingssohn von Masa†) und Impy (verwaister Enkelsohn von Masa†) sowie die Bullkälber Nusu und Oku. *die Kühe: Jama und Etana, Tammi mit ihren Töchtern Jara, Uzuri und Mirembe sowie Juluka und Manzi (Tammis "Adoptivtochter") von ihrer im April 2013 verstorbenen Halbschwester Stavit†. Shibi† verstarb im Mai 2018, Masa† im September 2019. Weblinks *Howletts, The Aspinall Wild Animal Park, Homepage des Parks auf www.aspinallfoundation.org. *Howletts Wild Animal Park at Bekesbourne, auf guides.wikinut.com. *Howletts Wild Animal Park, auf en.wikipedia.org. *Howletts Wild Animal Park: Im Tierparadies eines Spielers, Bericht auf ullijszoosafaris.wordpress.com. *African Elephant - Loxodonta africana, Informationen zu Afrikanischen Elefanten mit Webcam auf der Elefantenanlage, auf www.aspinallfoundation.org. *Howletts Elephant Group, Übersicht über die aktuelle Elefanten in Howletts WAP auf www.aspinallfoundation.org. *Howletts bids goodbye to six ton elephant, Artikel zur Abgabe von Jums auf canterburytimes.co.uk. *Gentle giant elephant leaves Howletts Wild Animal Park for a new life in the sun, weiterer Bericht zu Jums' Abgabe nach Cabárceno auf www.kentonline.co.uk. *Geburt des Bullkalbes am 2.12.19 Kategorie:Zoo